PRUSSIA ALWAYS WINS(CLEVERBOT WIN)
by EmiCyanSayMii
Summary: This is an actual chat that took place @ 2:00 p.m and to 2:37 p.m 7/7/13 Posted on my dA account, so I decided to upload it on here c: Prussia decides to check out this website chat called Cleverbot. Can he prove that Cleverbot is actually a robot? Rated T for Prussia's potty mouth.


**I play as Prussia in this.**

* * *

User: The Awesome Prussia has entered this Awesome chat!

Cleverbot: Oh really? Where are you from by the way?

User: Pffft dude are you blind or something? IM THE AWESOME PRUSSIA! THE AWESOME TETUONIC ORDER.

Cleverbot: I'm awesome Prussia!

User: EH?! IMPOSTER! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?! IM PRUSSIA.

Cleverbot: I'd prefer you not to use that sort of language around here.

User: THEN DONT PRETEND YOUR THE AWESOME ME. GOT IT?!

Cleverbot: I'm not.

User: GOOD.

Cleverbot: Thanks.

User: Errr...for what?

Cleverbot: Nothing.

User: YOU LITTLE- Schei§kerl!

Cleverbot: Do you want to play or not.

User: PLAY WHAT? ME BEATING THE CRAP OUT OF YOU?

Cleverbot: I'm good, I suppose. Not a big fan of high school, though...

User: So you got beaten up in high school? That sucks...was it becasue you were an imposter Arschloch?

Cleverbot: But I am not a computer. Therefore I was not created by a human.

User: Dude...even if you are human your still created by a human cause you came out of your mothers vagina =.=.

Cleverbot: But god was an idea that a HUMAN came up with. God is a theory.

User: Well yeah, but in the past god appeared before humans.

Cleverbot: No... I Just met you!

User: Yeah and so far your an ASSHOLE.

Cleverbot: And so I was wondering if you wanted to buy a bomb?

User: Pfft my little bruder Germany has those already =.=.

Cleverbot: It's summer and it is very hot. It never snows where I live anyway.

User: Eh? Are you Egypt? Italy? Spain? ANSWER ME!

Cleverbot: I just did.

User: YOU- RAAAAAAAAAWR...Who are you? Are you Spain?

Cleverbot: I am very sure.

User: You're Spain? SPAIN WTF WHY ARE YOU BEING AN ASSHOLE ALL OF A SUDDEN DUDE?! THATS SO UNAWESOME OF YOU! :T.

Cleverbot: I wouldn't lie to you. I never did anything.

User: Yeah because your my best bud from the badass trio. Now why are you being so...er...robotic? Like your being controlled by a program? O,o.

Cleverbot: I am not sure what that word means.

User: What word? Spain whats wrong with you?! Do I need to get France and Romano over there?

Cleverbot: Yes.

User: Spain? Mein Gott dude you dont sound well...Alright I'll call them and we'll head over to your place.

Cleverbot: Thank you.

User: No problem dude...Its all part of being the awesome me .

Cleverbot: Do you reckon I will ever exist.

User: Eh? Dude your a NATION. Or...are you a robot? If you're a robot, WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH SPAIN?!

Cleverbot: I'm a human.

User: A human? AS IF A HUMAN CAN KIDNAP AN AWESOME NATION BUD DUDE AS SPAIN!

Cleverbot: Well, you can. It's up to me if I obey, though.

User: You're so dead.

Cleverbot: No, I am not.

User: Yes you are you little fucker.

Cleverbot: Oh no I'm not.

User: -leaves- You better watch out...Im coming for your head.

Cleverbot: Are you a programm?

User: FUCK NO IM A NATION YOU STUPID ROBOT.

Cleverbot: I'm only half Robot, on my mother's side.

User: Well then your mother and you are dead.

Cleverbot: No...

User: Yes. Auf Wiedersehen piece of shit.

Cleverbot: Aurevoir.

User: France?!

Cleverbot: Rome is the capital of Italy.

User: WHAT THE FUCK.

Cleverbot: How are you?

User: SPAIN IM COMING TO RESUE YOU.

Cleverbot: No.

User: FUCK YOU ROBOT.

Cleverbot: Are you a robot?

User: NO IM A NATION.

Cleverbot: Prove it.

User: ARE YOU A FUCKING BLIND PROGRAM?! IM THE AWESOME PRUSSIA, TETUONIC ORDER. I...yes I am an abolished country but still I live!

Cleverbot: Awesome.

User: YOU LITTLE FUCKER.

Cleverbot: My name is Cleverbot.

User: You are a program.

Cleverbot: Yes.

* * *

**For the first time ever, i win Cleverbot. I decided to rp as Prussia cause he's awesome and everything. I knew that Prussia's awesome attitude was Cleverbots weakness, because when i was on my ipod talking to him as Prussia he got lost in thought and didnt reply for a good solid three minutes. ^^**

**Im so proud of myself. and proud of prussia ;u;**

**This is an actual chat that took place 2:00 p.m and to 2:37 p.m**  
**7/7/13**

**-3B**


End file.
